Your Stupid Silver iPod
by onelittleslip
Summary: Isaac has this stupid, silver, beat up iPod that Stiles never knew about. The more he sees on it though, the more he knows about Isaac. The more he knows about Isaac, the more he likes the werewolf that once gave him a lot of grief. Eventually Stisaac
1. Bennie and the Jets

Everything was normal at practice or…as normal as they could get when it came to lacrosse at Beacon Hills. Stiles was laid out on the bench, flipping his stick around in his hand while everyone else ignored Coach Finstock yell. Something about Greenberg. Blah, blah, blah. Something about Danny. Blah, blah, blah. Something about Stiles running a lap. At that the teenager shot up, his eyes roaming the field until he found the coach.

"Stilinski! If you don't get your butt off that bench and take a lap, you're taking another one!" Stiles stammered for words before coach raised an eyebrow at him, "You know what, just start jogging." Coach Flinstock looked around for another moment before barking again, "Lahey! Why don't you join him! He's looking a little more jumpy than usual today." Isaac glanced up from his shoe that he had been trying to tie instead of listening to whatever coach was ranting about. He pointed a hand at his chest and raised an eyebrow, "Me?" Coach made a face at him, "Yes you! Do you know any other kids out here named Lahey? No. Probably because it's such a freaking weird name. Start jogging." Isaac sighed as he got up and grabbed his iPod out of his bag and tucked it into his waistband. Stiles was about to argue but groaned when Isaac took off, there was no chance of getting out of this now.  
While Stiles liked to act like he was in shape, he was actually skinny. Isaac wasn't skinny. He was in shape. Stupid werewolf. Stiles was able to keep up with him for a bit but as they rounded the fifth lap, he lagged a bit. Then on the second curve he lagged a bit more. By the seventh lap, Isaac was lapping him. The werewolf pulled out one earbud and hung it on his shirt before turning around to face Stiles.

"Tired already?" The curly headed boy raised an eyebrow with a smirk that had somehow managed to become Isaac's signature look. Stiles was pretty sure he could remember when Isaac never smirked. When Isaac never smiled actually. Smirking was better than being Mr. Doom-and-Gloom though so Stiles could deal with it. He waved a hand at Isaac and shook his head, "Just…just takin' it easy is all. Letting you look like you know…" Stiles trailed off, having absolutely no idea where the sentence was going. Isaac gave him a serious nod before the smirk returned, "Sure you are." Stiles scowled towards his cocky expression but the beta turned around before Stiles could argue with him.

Practice was over before coach told Isaac and Stiles they could stop. Neither of them were aware of why they were running but they didn't complain, it was a wonder either of them could breath. Stiles was laying on the ground, panting when he heard a dull thud beside him. He glanced over and winced at the bright glare off of Isaac's silver but rather beaten up looking iPod that was laying beside him. He glanced over at Isaac, who was more concerned with fixing his bag than his fallen electronic, before he picked it up. Stiles glanced at the song before smirking up at Isaac, "Bennie and the Jets? Really? I mean…I didn't peg you as an Elton John fan." Isaac's cheeks turned a new shade of red as he reached down and snatched the player away from Stiles, "It's a good song." Stiles gave him the same serious nod that Isaac had given him when they were running, "He's totally my hero dude." The werewolf rolled his eyes but a small smile graced his lips, replacing the smirk as he walked away, "Later, Stiles."

* * *

**Authors Note: Hi! This is my first Teen Wolf fic and if you read it, I hope you liked it! If you liked it then please let me know. Let me know if you didn't like it but do try and put it to me gently! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Hi guys! I already had this written so I figured I'd go ahead and post it! The song for this one is Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar and I hope you like it! Comments are appreciated! **

* * *

"Don't sit down," That was the first thing Stiles heard when he walked into chemistry and he couldn't help but groan, "You will be getting new seat assignments." There was now a low groan all across the classroom as Stiles glanced over at Scott who just offered him a simple shrug.

"McCall!" Mr. Harris pointed to a seat and so it started. Of course he seated Scott first, that meant that Stiles had no chance of sitting beside him because, as expected, he saved Stiles for last. "The best for last," Stiles mumbled as Harris gave him a look. "Now who is missing…" He trailed off as he looked on his list and Stiles quickly survived the room. "Isaac Lahey!" Harris announced with a grin before Stiles could figure it out. A small frown appeared on his face though as he looked around the room, seeing that the other teen was actually nowhere to be found. Finally he glared at Stiles, "Mr. Stilinski, there is only one table open and there is only two empty chairs at that table, can you not figure out how to sit at one of them?" Stiles rolled his eyes but dropped his stuff on the floor and flopped down in the chair with a huff. Mr. Harris gave him a nod, "Wonderful. You slowly redeem yourself and…it is happening very slowly. Global warming is faster. Nevertheless, when Mr. Lahey decides that he wants to join us, he will be your lap partner."

Mr. Harris returned to the room and offered the class a sticky sweet smile, "Since we all have new lab partners, today you will be doing an experiment where you will be getting to know each other. However, since you don't have a partner Mr. Stilinski, you can copy chapter seven word for word and thank Mr. Lahey for skipping class later." Stiles stared at him with an open mouth for a moment before glaring at the empty seat beside him, "Gee, thanks Isaac."

Thirty minutes later and five pages into chapter seven, the door opened. "Ah! Mr. Lahey! How nice of you to actually grace us with your presence." At this Stiles looked up to glare at the curly haired, puppy of a teenager. He was expecting some cocky smirk and a bad boy flip of his hair to show that he didn't care that he was late or that Stiles was staring bullets into him. Instead he saw the old Isaac. Stiles wrinkled his nose a bit as Isaac started to dig in his ridiculous, leather coat's pocket. "I was with the guidance counselor," He mumbled quietly as he pulled out a obnoxiously green sticky note and handed it to Harris. It was examined for a moment before Mr. Harris waved his hand to the empty chair beside Stiles, "Very well. Since you were late you can copy chapter seven like your new lab partner is doing." Isaac just gave him a small nod and went to sit down, pulling out that silver iPod before he started working.

It was perfectly fine like that, they both worked pretty hard to get it done. Isaac ended up almost catching up with Stiles before he started bobbing to the music. Stiles only knew it was to the music because it had an obvious beat to it. That was alright though, it if helped him work, Stiles could ignore that. He could ignore it until he started drumming his fingers on the table. Stiles gave a huff and reached over, grabbing the iPod and checking the name of the song.

"Pat…Benatar?" Stiles fought the giggles as Isaac pulled out one of his headphones. "It's a good song!" He retorted and Stiles snorted, "You used that excuse for Elton John, you're gonna have to be more creative than that." Stiles offered the beta a grin and he could see Isaac biting back a smile. "I'm not justifying my musical taste for you," Isaac finally let out a chuckle as he took his iPod back, slipping it in his bag just as the bell rang.


	3. Bass Down Low

**Howdy guys! Thank you so much for reading this and reviewing this! The song for this one is Bass Down Low by DEV! **

* * *

While Isaac wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he tried. He, contrary to what he had told Stiles so vividly, was better at writing the essays on the projects while Stiles was good at doing the actual projects. Stiles was more willing and excited to do the projects because…well, there was a chance of things going boom. They worked well together, much to Harris' disapproval. He hadn't put them beside each other to work well together. So he decided to make waves.

"There will be a project due at the end of this week!" Harris announced bright, "You will compose your own element compound! You must create a model and then tell us what the function would be! Of course you will need to make up a function that will be utterly false but that's the point, it must be at least a little logical though." Stiles was positive that Mr. Harris was getting more and more giddy as he explained, "This will require at home work with your partner!"

Two hours after school Stiles found himself pulled up to what he would consider to be a sketchy apartment complex. He blinked at if for a moment before he got out of Betty, making sure to lock her, twice. He pulled his hoodie tightly around him as he walked up the steps. No wonder Isaac didn't want to ride his bike back at night. Stiles wasn't even sure that he wanted to drive out of here when it was time to go.

After climbing seven flights of stairs, Stiles found the right apartment. He let himself take a small breather before knocking. He heard some shuffling and a lock being flipped before the door opened. Stiles couldn't help a small smile at Isaac who was beaming at him happily. His curls were damp and plastered to his forehead. He smelled a bit like Old Spice and honestly that reminded Stiles of his dad. "Stiles! Come on in!"

This was a different side of Isaac, at least to Stiles it was. He seemed like a little puppy and not just because he was a werewolf. He was in a pair of sweatpants that he'd outgrown by a few inches and a plain dark green tee shirt. That stupid jacket was nowhere in sight and neither was Isaac's cocky smirk.

"Do you want something to…you know, drink?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at Isaac who ushered him into the kitchen. It was small but the apartment itself wasn't very big. There was an undersized table in the corner that was covered in Styrofoam balls, multiple colors of paint and a few boxes of take-out with chop sticks sticking out of one of them. "I um…I have tea and Coke and…water?" Isaac seemed eager to be a good host so Stiles chuckled, "I'll take a Coke." A moment later the beta had a red can that he passed to Stiles before he picked up a mug off the counter and walked over to the table, sitting down, "I had some paint laying around and I grabbed the balls on my way home." Stiles grinned as he sat his bag down and pulled out the wooden dowels, "And I got the sticks!" The werewolf seemed pleased as he sipped his tea. "So…did you have any ideas?" Stiles asked as he sat down beside the other, laying the sticks down on the table. Isaac grabbed a pad of paper out from underneath a take out box. "You know how bananas have potassium?" Stiles nodded slowly as he glanced down at the paper, trying to get an idea of what Isaac was getting at. "What if…" Isaac trailed off as if he wasn't sure of his own idea but continued after looking down at his scribbles, "What if there was a potassium-arsenic compound that had been genetically engineered to make a poisoned banana?" Stiles stared at him for a moment before breaking out in a grin, "That actually sounds freaking amazing. I say we do it."

They worked for an hour in almost pure silence, Isaac writing and Stiles painting. Stiles finally huffed when another drop of yellow paint fell on his pants. "Dude, can you play some music or something? I'm going to go insane just listening to your pencil scratching." Isaac glanced up but nodded, sliding out of his chair and leaving the room for a second before coming back with his iPod and a dock to set it up on. He put in on the counter and Stiles smirked, "Can I request something from this decade?" Isaac shot him a look but pressed play. Stiles had to laugh as Isaac started to sing along, _"If you wanna get with me, there's some things you gotta know, I like my beats fast and my bass down low…"_ Stiles quirked an eyebrow at him when he sat back down, "DEV? This is the last thing I was expecting when I said something from this decade." Isaac rolled his eyes, "Can we not insult my taste in music every time I listen to music?" Stiles gave him a grin as he started to put the yellow and black atom modules together. Isaac went back to writing with a soft smile on his face. Stiles had decided, he liked this side of Isaac better.


	4. The Beauty in Ugly

**Yay for more chapters! This one is a bit longer and I think they are going to keep getting longer judging from how long the next one is. I love all of your reviews and they are still greatly appreciated! Thank you guys so much for reading this! The song for this one is The Beauty in Ugly by Jason Mraz and I am currently obsessed with the song, if you haven't heard it, you should look it up! Thank you so much again! **

* * *

The project looked good and compared to everyone else's, it was amazing. Stiles grinned as Harris gave it a small nod of approval. Isaac though, as his too-cool-for-school attitude called for, didn't seem to care. "Mr. Lahey…Mr. Stilinski, not only is your concept surprisingly good but your compound is somehow well made and the paper is shockingly good. A for both of you, until I figure out how you cheated." Stiles gave a small whoop of happiness while Isaac just kept his headphones in, drumming on his desk. Stiles couldn't help but huff, at least he was proud of his grade. He liked the other Isaac, not the 'cool' Isaac but the one that chewed on the end of his tongue when he was trying to work hard and drank tea. He really, really didn't like this version of Isaac. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the blaring of a bell and Isaac hurrying to get out of his seat. The beta wasted no time getting out of the door and Stiles sighed, causing Scott to pause and smirk at his best friend. "What?" Stiles frowned, catching Scott's look. "Is Isaac really all the bad?" Stiles rolled his eyes slightly, "He's not all bad when…when you know…" Stiles shrugged and Scott nodded, "When you're alone with him." Stiles just gave a nod as they stared outside. "I'll see you dude," Scott nodded before walking across the parking lot.

Then Stiles saw Isaac unlocking his bike. He felt a really awkward and in his opinion kinda queer tugging at his heart but it was there anyway. Stupid freaking curly headed puppy. Stiles slid into his jeep and pulled up beside the other's bike. "Want a ride?" He sighed once the other pulled out an earbud to look at him and Stiles just cocked an eyebrow at him. "We can stick your bike in the back," He offered as Isaac hesitated. Without a real answer he threw the jeep into park and got out, grabbing the bike and shoving it into the trunk. Isaac seemed embarrassed and red in the face but slid into the passengers as Stiles got back into the drivers seat. Stupid tugging heart thing.

"So were you…not happy with your grade or what?" Stiles finally huffed, glancing over at Isaac. The werewolf shrugged a little, "I was happy with it." He frowned more, "So why were you all…not happy?" Now Isaac looked a him, "I'm just stressed." Stiles studied his face for a moment before his mouth got the best of him, "Dude, what's wrong." Isaac looked him over and seemed to be determining if he wanted to tell him and Stiles almost regretted asking. "I-my…it's been…it's been six years since my mom died this week." Isaac stared down at his hands, a small frown on his lips. He had really fully lips, Stiles had never really noticed until now. Okay, that was gay. The skinny boy instantly shook the thought off, Isaac was talking about his mom for God's sake. Then his thoughts wandered, did Isaac look like his mom? Did she have the same bright smile? Was she timid like he used to be or was she cocky like he was now? Stiles watched Isaac for another moment before he spoke again, "Hey…um, do you wanna…come to dinner tonight? My dad keeps badgering me about bringing friends over…" Stiles looked at the steering wheel before stammering a bit, "Unless you had plans or something." Isaac shook his head a little, "No…that'd be nice." Stiles' eyebrows flew up in surprise, "Wait! Really?" He couldn't read the look that crossed the wolf's face but it wasn't a good one. "I didn't mean it like that!" Stiles quickly said as he pulled in his drive, "I was just surprised." Isaac's blue eyes stayed locked on Stiles before he unbuckled his seatbelt and graced the other with one of his room-brightening grins as he got out of the jeep.

Stiles honestly tried to cook for his father, he just wasn't the best at it. Isaac once again surprised him though when he took the carrot that Stiles was attempting to peel and had it peeled in less time that Stiles could have even fathomed. He picked up the rest of the carrots, peeling them and cutting them so Stiles could drop them into the crock pot. "Someone knows his away around the kitchen," Stiles chuckled as the wolf checked the roast, humming to himself, "Yeah, I've had to gook for myself since I was eleven." Stiles smiled a little, "Yeah…I know how that is." Isaac glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, not saying another as he checked the pot with the mashed potatos in it. Stiles was still trying to picture it, young Isaac. He had no doubt that his hair was just as wild and unruly as it was now, maybe longer. Knees and elbows. Skinny as a rail. Some bright smile. Same eyes that were really…really fas- "Dude, you okay?" Stiles blinked rapidly but nodded, "Yeah. I'm good, wolfie." Isaac's lips once again turned up before he chuckled, "Good, do you we need to set the table?"

When Sheriff Stilinski got home, he could hear someone arguing with his son. The voice was faintly familiar but he couldn't put a finger on it until he walked into the dining room to find Isaac Lahey and Stiles arguing over where the spoons went on the napkin. Stiles noticed his father first and grinned, "Dad! Hi! Isaac is staying for supper." The sheriff smiled a bit, nodding, Isaac would be the one kid he would never forget arresting.

Both Stiles and his father were surprised when Isaac had amazing table manners though Stiles was no longer really surprised at being surprised. "How was you boy's day at school?" The sheriff asked between bites. "good," Both boys responded in unison. Sheriff Stilinski nodded, "I see. Glad to see all teenagers are as vague as my son. How have you been, Isaac?" Isaac's eyes flicked to the sheriff and he just nodded a bit, "I've been good, really." Mr. Stilinski smiled, "Good." Stiles knew that his dad worried sometimes about Isaac. He knew that h e worried about the kid that he'd arrested and that he knew at one point had gotten the crap beat out o him. His dad was a good person who had many places in his head, one of those places seemed to be occupied by a boy who worked at the graveyard and that had lied about a black eye. Stiles was okay with that.

After dinner, Sheriff Stilinski insisted that Isaac stay the night. It was Friday after all, what could it possibly hurt? Stiles had created a small nest on the floor, which Isaac insisted on sleeping in, and was now sitting in his desk chair. "So, what's your favorite color, wolf man?" Isaac looked up at him from where he was leaning on Stiles' bed and shrugged, "Yellow." Stiles raised an eyebrow but then rolled his shoulders in return, "I like orange. You know, like…gaudy orange." Isaac smiled lightly, "Nice. I like yellow…like the sun." Stiles let a surprise look crossed his face, "The werewolf likes the sunshine?" Isaac scoffed, "Why exactly would I like the moon?" The other thought for a second before wrinkling his nose, "I guess you're right though I didn't expect such a happy color. Your turn." The wolf groaned, "When did I agree to this?" He stared at Stiles who just stared back expectantly. Isaac finally rolled his eyes, "Fine! What's your favorite song?" Stiles made a face as he thought but snapped his fingers as he replied, "Suit and Tie! And yourself?" Isaac worried his bottom lip between his teeth before he answered, "The Beauty in Ugly." Stiles' face lit up, "The Jason Mraz song?" The curly headed boy nodded with a grin and Stiles flailed his arms a bit, "I love that song!"


	5. Safe and Sound

**Hi guys! The song for this chapter is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift but it's not directly in the text, it just fits really well. Thank you guys for reading and for the reviews! The next chapter will have...a bit of action but not the kind that is expected. **

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski urged Stiles to bring Isaac over more. Stiles wasn't sure why he'd found such an interest in him but he didn't mind. The problem was, Isaac didn't seem to be so keen on it. He always had something to do and that something always seemed to be a favor for Derek.

"Dude, Scott and Allison wanted to know if I would go see The Croods with them but I don't really wanna go by myself...so do you wanna go with me? To belay their face sucking?" That had sounded a lot less weird in Stiles' head than it had out loud. Isaac glanced at him with an odd look on his face and Stiles could hear Danny chuckling behind him. "A-a-as friends! Not on a date! Lord, not on a date!" Danny's chuckling became peels of laughter as he was joined by Jackson. "Shut up!" Stiles hissed at them and they just laughed harder. Isaac had his hand over his mouth but was shaking with light laughter. Stiles leaned over and punched him in the shoulder, "You're a jerk!" Isaac coughed up a laugh, "Yeah, I'll go." Stiles wrinkled his nose but then grinned, "Good. I'll pick you up."

Stiles dropped by Isaac's apartment building and he was surprised that the other was already waiting outside. Isaac slid in, rubbing the palm of his hands on his jeans, his knees bouncing slightly. He hadn't abandoned his leather jacket but he'd put an Alabama hoodie on under it. He looked warm. It was odd because Stiles had never seen someone who just looked...warm. Not even really cuddly, his features were too sharp for that though the teen was sure that if he was a girl, Isaac might look cuddly. He just looked warm, warm like if you curled up near him, his body heat could probably keep you warm. His jeans actually looked a bit threadbare and he had on those same boots that most people couldn't pull off but Isaac pulled if off pretty well. "Ready to go?" Stiles asked when he heard the click of the seat belt. "Yep," Isaac nodded, "Lets go."

Allison and Scott were already leaning on the wall outside the theater when they pulled up. "Scott!" Stiles grinned as he got out, tossing a hand up to his friend as Isaac got his almost clumsy limbs out of the jeep. "We got your tickets," Allison smiled, "Lydia and Jackson are already inside." Isaac saw Stiles pale slightly and he couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him. Though...Isaac knew it was Stiles' own fault that he couldn't get over the most unattainable girl in school. Maybe for him one day in some world for him, she would be attainable. "Isaac! Move your butt the movie is about to start!" The wolf shook his head out of his thoughts as they all walked inside.

While Scott and Allison camped out next to Jackson and Lydia, Stiles and Isaac found a place closer to the front. "I haven't been to see an animated movie since Finding Nemo came out," Isaac smiled and Stiles smirked, "You went to see Finding Nemo?" Isaac leaned over and punched his shoulder, "Hey! I was young and my momma took me!" Stiles let out a chuckle that came out something close to a giggle and Isaac rolled his eyes, "Shut up. You know you went to see a kids movie when you were little." Stiles turned a bit red as he nodded, "Yeah. I went to see Toy Story 3." Now it was Isaac's turn to laugh, "Stiles, that came out three years ago."

Though Stiles and Isaac had sat dramatically far away from the two couples, they were found and cornered outside. "We're going to get frozen yogurt, you should come!" Allison chirped happily though Jason seemed less than thrilled with the idea. "I-I-have something to do," Isaac quickly nodded and Stiles nodded with him, "I have to give him a ride." Scott and Allison seemed a bit disappointed but Jackson clapped his hands together, "Good. Now lets go."

Stiles actually though Isaac was lying until he started walking. "Isaac!" Stiles frowned and the wolf turned around, cocking an eyebrow at him. "I'll give you a ride!" Isaac hesitated but nodded, "I gotta go to the cemetery." Stiles was a little surprised but nodded as he got in his jeep, "Gotta work?" The shook his head, "I gotta...gotta see my mom."

Stiles pulled up to the graveyard and Isaac seemed like he dreaded it. After staring out at the tombs he slid out of the car, trudging through the cemetery. Stiles thought he looked like a ghost. A shell of a person just stumbling through the tombs that jutted out of the ground. That thought depressed him.

He sat there for about thirty minutes before he got out of the jeep, going for find the werewolf. Isaac was sitting in the tall grass, his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked okay though his sleeves were wet. Stiles sat down beside him, studying the gravestone. "You miss her?" He asked softly and Isaac nodded numbly before moving. He got out his wallet and Stiles watched him curiously as he pulled out a dog eared picture. "This is my mom, my brother and me when I was four," Stiles carefully took the picture, knowing how much small things like this meant when you lost someone. The picture was of a woman with bouncing curls holding a child that was obviously trying to wiggle out of her arms. His curls matched the woman's and the boy in front of them had the same curls. Both of the boys were giggling at her while she smiled for the picture taker. "She's beautiful," Stiles smiled slightly as Isaac nodded, "She died when I was eleven." Stiles blinked a bit in surprise, "My…my mom died when I was twelve." Isaac took his picture back and nodded a bit, "She's or…was an amazing woman." Stiles just gave a small nod, feeling his stomach twist as Isaac turned is gaze back to the grave and a tear slipped down his cheek. He leaned over, putting an arm around Isaac's shoulder, letting the other cry into his shirt.


	6. Something That I Want

**Author's Note at End**

* * *

The more and more Isaac came over, the more attached Stiles felt himself growing. He didn't want to be attached because well…he knew; he knew how it went when you got attached to people. They just left, expect Scott but lately even that was put to the test. He just felt a dull ache of being alone. Apparently his dad had noticed because one day he came home with a small, very wrinkly little puppy from Deaton's.

"Stiles!" John called out happily, carrying the small puppy by the scruff of the neck until he sat him on the couch. Stiles sighed as he tossed his controller aside and walked downstairs. "Wha-" He was about to snap until he saw the small dog, "You…you got me a puppy? Like…a real puppy?" His father gave him a look, "No Stiles, I got me a puppy, the dog treats in the bag are for you." The teenager let out a squeak that was about an octave higher than he'd gone in a long time. He ran over and scooped up the puppy, cradling him and causing the dog to yip from being jostled. "Kanga had her puppies and Deaton said he's a bulldog with a bit of lab in her," His father smiled, reaching out to rub the puppy's velvet fur. "Thank you!" Stiles beamed down at the dog, leaning down and kissing his head as if it were a child, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'll take real good care of her! I promise!" John nodded, "I know you will. Deaton said to call him when you get a name so he can make her some tags." Stiles held the puppy up to his face and wrinkled his nose as her tongue licked a strip on his forehead, "Lady. Like…Lady and the Tramp." His father chuckled, shaking his head, "Alright. You and Miss Lady need to clean your room." Stiles snorted, "Yeah right, dad. I relish living in my filth." The sheriff snorted and handed Stiles a bag with a collar and a bed in it, "Lady might not relish living in your filth. Now go finish your homework and you can invite Scott or someone over to see her." Stiles' features lit up once again, "I'm already done and I'm calling Isaac." With that, the teenager headed upstairs with his puppy, not bothering to ask if it was okay. Of course, it was though. Stiles needed friends. At least his father thought he needed friends. He didn't need friends; he had NHL12 and Call of Duty. He had cheese puffs and ripple chips. He had energy drinks that didn't quite mix well with his meds. He didn't _need _friends but…he guessed part of him wanted them. Part of him wanted not to be alone. He wasn't alone per say, he had friends. He had Scott and by relationship, Allison. He had Isaac…that was about it…Erica sometimes, which was about it. He chewed on his thumbnail as he headed upstairs, deciding if friends were actually worth his time or not.

Stiles had called Isaac as soon as he was in his room and Isaac agreed to come over as soon as he was done with his trig. Thirty minutes later the wolf dropped through his window, grinning slightly at him. Stiles was sitting cross legged on the floor, letting Lady gnaw on his fingers. "You could have come through the front door," Stiles chuckled as Isaac sat down in front of him. "Could have but…didn't," Isaac smiled brighter as the puppy turned to face him. "Hello Miss Lady," Isaac smiled, reaching down and picking her up. The puppy examined Isaac for a moment, sniffing his hand and such before she gave a small growl, gnawing on the finger that was closest to her just as she had with Stiles. "Someone is fierce," Isaac mused with a smile. Stiles didn't understand why Isaac seemed so embarrassed around his dad. Maybe he felt like a charity case, maybe he felt like his dad just felt bad for him. That wasn't really the case though, his dad worried. He worried constantly and Stiles could see it when he fussed over Isaac, just to make sure the teen was getting by. He did it because secretly, the sheriff cared about all the little delinquent kids in Beacon Hills, especially the ones that weren't actually delinquents but were just kids in a bad situation. The puppy continued to chew on Isaac's finger as the wolf cooed at him. Stiles leaned back on his bed, picking at a place in the carpet, "My dad likes you, you know. He doesn't mean to be so…dad-ish around you. He just feels like you need to…because of everything that has happened." Isaac glanced up at Stiles, slowly setting the puppy in his lap, "Stiles…that's not…" He seemed to be trying to continue but a beat later the door opened and they both looked up to see Sheriff Stilinski.

"Oh. Isaac, when did you get here?" He arched an eyebrow and Isaac seemed to stammer for words for a moment until John glanced up to see the open window, "I see…well, you can leave through the front door if it'd be more convenient." Isaac turned a dark shade of red as the sheriff turned to leave and Stiles let out a peel of laughter, "Nice dude! Really! Nice!" Isaac shot him a look as Lady yipped towards Stiles. "Mm, hey by the way, I meant to ask you, my dad is forcing me into the Sheriff's Departments big…karaoke-spaghetti-something-another fundraiser on Friday, wanna go?" Stiles arched an eyebrow just as his dad had and Isaac cleared his throat, "I um…I can't, sorry dude. Got a date."

To be honest, Stiles wasn't sure why those words hit him as hard as they did but they hit him hard. He swallowed drily and nodded, "That's cool, bro, who you got a date with?" Isaac seemed to brighten up a bit that he got to share this with Stiles. _Be happy for him, be happy for him, be happy for him, you don't even like him, you don't like him, you don't like him, _Stiles coached himself as he saw Isaac grin, "Danny."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunnnnn! I'm sorry that it's been a while since I updated, lovelies. Thank you for the comments and the follows! It means a lot! And the song is Something That I Want by Grace Potter from the Tangled album. Amazing song!**


	7. The Back of My Hand

**Urg, this chapter is sorta choppy and I apologize. It was much better in my head! The song for this chapter is The Back of My Hand by Down With Webster.**

* * *

"Stupid Danny," Stiles mumbled and Scott raised an eyebrow in surprised. "I have a feeling…" He paused for a moment, "That I'm over here for something more important than the fact that you have a new puppy." Scott was lying across Stiles' bed while Stiles was in his desk chair, Lady tromping around the room happily with a half a milkbone hanging out of her mouth. "Did you know that Isaac was going out with Danny?" Stiles snapped and the wolf gave a small huff that Stiles noted, was very puppy-like. "Yes I knew Isaac was going out with Danny, he was talking about it at the pack meeting last week that might I point out, _you skipped!" _Stiles made an indignant noise in the back of his throat, "This has nothing to do with how many pack meetings I've skipped! Nothing!" Scott opened his mouth to say something but Stiles glared, "Either share my pain or don't speak." The other gave a small groan, "I guess I'll just listen to you whine then."

And Stiles did whine. Stiles whined a lot. He whined until Scott left that night. He was whining when he picked Scott up. He whined through first period calculus. He whined through second period team sports. He whined through third period computer class and through third lunch. Finally, in fourth period English, someone got sick of the whining. That someone happened to be Erica.

"Stilinski," Erica snapped with a frown, "Either you shut your face and stop whining like a little girl or you buck up and do something about it." Stiles blinked at her with a frown, "And what do you propose I do, she-wolf?" She cut her eyes at him, "I don't know. Make him jealous? Actually try and be a man about it and oh I don't know, say something to him?" Stiles thought for a moment before speaking, "How would I make him jealous?" Both Erica and Scott rolled their eyes but Erica spoke up, "I dunno…I mean…I do know where they're going for dinner." Stiles stared at her for a moment before she gave him a sly smile before looking at Scott, "I have an idea." Both of the boys frowned. Erica wasn't very good with…ideas.

* * *

That's how they ended up in the restaurant though, sitting in a booth, Scott on one side with Allison and Stiles on the other with Erica. They were about three booths away from Isaac and Danny so both of the wolves could hear them talking. Erica slid her hand across Stiles' rubbing the pad of her thumb over his knuckles. He knew this was a bad idea, a very, very bad idea but he didn't want to object. Scott and Allison both looked mortified as Erica let off a fake giggle, saying something along the lines of always having a crush on Stiles. "You mentioned that before," He nodded, trying to get the nervousness from edging into his voice. Erica's voice was a smooth purr as she slid an arm around his shoulder, "Did I? You know…" Her fingers played with the collar of his shirt, "Maybe we should just…skip out…there are much better things we could be doing." Though she was whispering in his ear, he knew that the other two wolves could hear him judging from the look on Scott's face. Stiles gave a slow nod and they slid out of the booth. Erica sauntered out of the restaurant, walking straight by Isaac's table just in time for Stiles' to hear his low growl.


	8. Stupid Boy

**Ugh! Sad! Angst! My babies are in pain! The song for this chapter is Stupid Boy by Keith Urban. There isn't going to be many more chapters for this. I'm not actually sure how many more I'm going to get in. It depends on how much I wanna stretch it out. Thank you for the follows, the reviews and the favorites! **

* * *

Stiles felt awful. Awful was actually an understatement but he was too miserable to actually think of another word. He stayed tucked in his bed the next day, convincing his dad that he was dying of the black plague. The sheriff just decided not to mess with it. Scott called. Erica called. Isaac didn't call. Not that Stiles expected him to. He actually expected him to hate his guts forever which to be honest, the werewolf probably did. It wasn't until Derek knocked on his window did Stiles move.

He pulled himself out of the bed and walked over, slowly opening the window. "What?" Stiles sighed sadly. Derek raised an eyebrow but obviously didn't care enough to ask, "Pack meeting tonight." Stiles blanched and shook his head, "I can't go. I'm dying." Derek gave a growl, "You're coming to the meeting Stiles. Or I'm going to punch you." Stiles pouted towards him but he knew he'd end up going anyway. He dreaded it though.

Stiles was at the Hale house at seven, just like he was supposed to be. Actually…he was about ten minutes late but he showed up, no big deal. When he walked into the house Scott, Boyd and Isaac were all crammed onto one part one of the couches while everyone else expect for Derek, who wasn't down there yet, was on the other. Stiles walked in with his eyes down, sitting down in the lone armchair because no one offered any room to him.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," Isaac said smartly, staring at Stiles. Stiles looked up at him, "Isaac…I didn't…I'm so-" The wolf cut him off with a harsh laugh, "You do realize I was just going on a date with him to get information about Jackson, right? Or did that not go through your thick little human skull?" Stiles just stared at him, he couldn't be serious, could he? No. Isaac was just trying to make him feel stupid and bad. He looked over to Erica who just gave him a guilty look. "Isaac I didn't know!" The human frowned before the wolf could cut him off. "Obviously!" Isaac growled, just as Derek walked downstairs. He stared between Stiles and Isaac, "What the hell is going on here?" Isaac frowned towards the alpha, "Why don't you ask Stiles? He screwed up the freaking date with Danny." Derek looked over at Stiles before looking at Isaac, "What do you mean?" The beta rolled his eyes, "Erica and Stiles decide it would be a good idea to show up and flaunt around at the restaurant while I was with Danny." The alpha continued to stare at Isaac, "And how did that mess you up?" Isaac opened his mouth but shut it. He didn't have an answer. "How did it mess you up?" Derek asked again Isaac gave a huff, "You weren't there! You don't know what they did!" Derek's face turned into even more of a frown, "Did they come talk to you? Did they come up to you personally and do something to you?" Isaac shook his head and Derek let out a growl, "Then I suggest you stop letting your feelings get in the way of this." The beta stammered for a moment, "I don't have any feelings getting in the way of this!" Derek shook his head with a harsh laugh, "You're lying. Get over yourself."

After that the whole meeting was sour and awkward. Isaac wouldn't look up and Stiles wouldn't either. Neither one of them wanted to leave either. Finally Stiles got up, heading towards the door. "Stiles, wait," Isaac sighed, standing up himself, "Can we talk?" The human turned to face him, sighing before nodding slowly, "Yeah. We can talk." They both walked out slowly, walking far enough into the woods so that they were out of earshot.

"Erica said it would be a good idea," Stiles sighed quietly and Isaac raised an eyebrow at him, "Since when does Erica have good ideas?" The human allowed himself to chuckle a bit though he didn't really feel into it. "Look…Stiles…" Isaac sighed, "What Derek said…" Stiles quickly shook his head, he didn't really want to hear Isaac further deny his lack of feelings so he just shook his head, "Don't worry about it…really…it's fine…I'll see you in science?" The wolf had a slightly wounded look on his face but slowly nodded. Isaac knew he should have stopped Stiles when he went to walk away but…he just couldn't.

* * *

Do you know that statement the one that got away? Isaac had never believed in the statement. He didn't believe in it until he saw Stiles in school the next day. He was sitting there…like normal. Like nothing had happened. He joked, he picked on Isaac's handwriting, he made fun of himself when he almost fell out of his seat, he tried to provoke Jackson. He was so normal. Isaac wished he was normal like that. He wished there wasn't a voice yelling at him to tell Stiles that he did have feelings. He wished he'd told Stiles that he did have feelings. Isaac shook the thoughts away as he looked down at his paper, trying to ignore Stiles laughing beside him. Laughing because of something someone across the room had said. Something about a boy from an opposing school's swim team. Isaac couldn't bring himself to listen and participate in the conversation though. He couldn't really bring himself to care about this anymore. He always thought people that said something about someone getting away was stupid. Now he didn't think they were so stupid. He just thought he was stupid.


	9. Without You

**Yay for a new chapter! The song for this chapter is Without You. There is the Usher version but I personally suggest the Avery Wilson version from The Voice, it is amazing. Anyway! On to the chapter! Note: I don't really have a timeline for this story so it can just be near Christmas because...I'm bad with time and it fits. This is also a long one but...it's worth it.**

* * *

Isaac had never been one for Christmas since his mother had died. He figured he'd spend it alone with Derek, in which case neither of them would speak to each other. That was kinda the way it'd been since Derek had offered him a place to stay. So he was fairly surprised when Stiles nudged him, "Hey dude, my dad wants to know if you wanna come over on Christmas Eve for dinner. He said you could stay the night and then do the whole...Christmas morning thing with us. My cousins will be there but they're sweet. You don't have to but my dad wanted to know if he should set out an extra plate." Isaac stared at him in shock for a moment before he nodded slowly, "Um yeah. That sounds great." Stiles offered him a gentle smile as he got out of his seat, "We eat at seven on Christmas Eve."

Isaac spent the first four days of Christmas freaking out. Stiles had probably only asked him because his dad told him to. He probably didn't even want Isaac there. He spent four days asking Derek over and over again if he would be okay spending Christmas alone which lead to the alpha growling and threatening his life if he didn't give him peace on earth for at least one night. So that's why at six forty-five Derek dropped Isaac off. The curly headed teen slowly got out of the car, walking up to the door. Two cars Isaac had never seen and a truck were in the small drive way and Isaac could hear people talking inside. He carefully knocked on the door, not sure as to what to expect.

* * *

"I got it!" Stiles quickly said when they all heard the knock. His youngest cousin beat him to it though. Ally peered up at Isaac curiously. "Hi!" She greeted brightly just as Stiles scooped her up, a look of relief on his face. "Isaac, Hi. You're here. Good, come in," Stiles smiled, stepping back with the little girl in his arms. "Who is that?" She whispered into Stiles' ear, trying to keep Isaac from hearing her. "Isaac," Stiles smiled as he shifted the girl on his hip. "Ally, this is Isaac, Isaac this is Ally-Cat," The girl gave a huff. "_Ally," _She stressed, giving Stiles a look, "I'm not a kitty cat! I'm a wolf!" She turned to Isaac, giving her the best growl she could. Isaac chuckled a bit, "Very nice." Stiles sat her down and she hurried away to the living room. "Ready to eat? We waited on you," Stiles smiled and Isaac returned the smile. Maybe Stiles did actually want him here.

* * *

Isaac was quickly introduced to the family at the dinner table. Stiles' Aunt Jennifer, his Grandma Shirley and his Papaw Jessie. Then there were the cousins. Apparently Ally was his second cousin because she quickly ran up to her very pregnant mother who was named Traci and was Stiles' first cousin. Her husband Brad was at the end of the table, talking to Ruby's husband Tommy and apparently Ruby was Traci's twin. Isaac screwed up his face a bit as he tried to figure out all the cousins when two more joined the bunch. "And these are my cousin Alice and Dallas," Stiles waved a hand to the boy and girl who were closer to his age. "Alice and Dallas," Isaac repeated, nodding. John chuckled as he walked into the room with a plate of chicken, "You guys ready to eat?"

Isaac felt like Stiles should have warned him that getting food at this dinner was every man for himself. Once Tommy said grace, they all grabbed. Isaac ended up with a roll and some green beans, causing Stiles to chuckle and slid one of his chicken breast onto the wolf's plate. Ally was bouncing in her seat happily, waving at Isaac every now and then. Isaac liked Stiles' family. They were sweet and really, really nice. When all the food was gone though, Isaac wasn't sure what to do. He tried to help clear the table but Stiles' Aunt Jennifer swatted at him, telling him to go to the living room. He followed Alice and Dallas, still not sure what to expect. What he saw was nice though. He saw Stiles standing in the middle of the room with Ally on his shoulder, the girl happily holding up a plastic microphone. Isaac sat down on the floor by the arm chair where Stiles' grandma was sitting, smiling as he listened to them sing together. Finally after a very clean rendition of Thrift Shop, Stiles lowered the girl to the ground and she hurried over to her mother, climbing up into her barely available lap. "So is it a boy or a girl?" Isaac asked curiously and Traci smiled, rubbing a hand over her stomach, "A boy." Stiles chuckled, "Ally was supposed to be a boy too but instead we have a nasty little girl." Ally let out a whine and Stiles picked her up, swinging her around the room, "I'm kidding love. You ready for presents?" She squealed and squirmed until Stiles put her down, running over to distribute a bag of presents that was marked with 'Christmas Eve', a new skip in her step. Presents were passed around to everyone, including Isaac. His eyes flicked up to Stiles curiously and Stiles gave him a smile, continuing to pass around presents.

Everyone had to wait until all presets were passed out to open them. Everyone got exactly one and they ripped them open quickly. Ally let out a loud screech as she opened a new Barbie doll. Isaac wasn't sure what was in his box. He felt bad when he read the little sticker that said 'From: John and Stiles' and was decorated with a poorly drawn snowman. He hadn't gotten them anything. Stiles nudged him as he sat down, "Open it. I picked it out myself." Isaac chewed on his lip as he looked at Stiles, "I didn't get you guys anything." Stiles waved a hand at him, "You didn't need to. Everyone needs presents and I have plenty." He held up the CD in his hand, "See! I have Justin Timberlake! What else could I need?" Isaac let out a small laugh as ripped off the wrapping before carefully opening the box. He saw the dark leather and glanced over at Stiles who had a goofy grin on his face. He pulled it out of the box, smiling as he realized it was a new leather jacket. "Do you like it?" Stiles asked quickly, "I got you a size up from your old one cause it was looking a little tight in the shoulders and...do you like it? Cause I thought it was really pretty when I saw it and it made me think of you." Isaac grinned as he pulled it on and sure enough, it wasn't tight in his shoulders. "I love it," He smiled towards Stiles who beamed at him, "Thanks."

* * *

After a few hours of playing with Ally and her new Rapunzel doll, everyone said their goodbyes and John told the boys goodnight. Isaac had folded his jacket and put it away, just to be safe. Stiles was rummaging through the fridge while Isaac sat at the table. After a bit he gave up and walked over to the doorway, looking at the tree. At least Isaac thought he was looking at the tree. "Hey, Isaac, come here," He said, still looking intently at the tree. The wolf got up and glancing at the tree but Stiles wasn't anymore. "What are yo-" Isaac was cut off when he followed Stiles' gaze to the doorway above them and saw the small green sprig. He chewed on his lip before looking at Stiles who gave him a small smile before leaning up and pecking Isaac's lips. It took Isaac a moment to react but he slid his arms around Stiles' waist, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.


	10. Good Hands

**So hi guys! Good news...we have a new chapter! Bad news...there's only two chapters left...sad panda...I really love this story and I'm going to miss it but it's in a place that I can wrap it up so I'm going to take that while I can get it. Chances of me writing another Scisaac story is very high though because I am in love with the pairing. Thank you so much for all the follows and the favorites and the reviews you've given this story thus far. I'm acting like this is the last chapter. But it isn't. The next one is going to be a surprise. The song for this one is Good Hands by Troy Olsen. It's a super adorable song and I hope you enjoy this chapter loves!**

* * *

Isaac woke up on the couch with Stiles. Granted the couch was a little small for both of them but Stiles molded pretty well to the werewolf's chest. He remembered last night through the fogginess of the morning. Kissing. Confessing. Kissing a little bit more. Then they just...went to sleep. Isaac glanced at the tree, curiosity striking him as he saw two piles of presents under the tree and a note that was kinda...in the tree. He moved a bit and Stiles grumbled, grabbing his shirt. "Stop moving," He sighed and Isaac eased back down onto the couch, letting himself fall back asleep.

* * *

The beta woke up a second time to the sound of a screech that he was sure didn't belong to a human. It did belong to a human though. "_Presents!" _Stiles cried out as he pushed off of Isaac and onto the floor, quickly grabbing the note. He read it for a moment before looking up at Isaac, "Dad said he has to work and that the pile on the right is for you." Isaac felt a blush creep on his cheeks, "I didn't get you guys anything..." Stiles waved a hand at him, "Isaac. It doesn't matter. Just sit down and open your stuff." Isaac sighed a bit, sliding down onto the floor. Stiles leaned over, pressing a small kiss to the corner of hsi mouth, "Everyone deserves presents on Christmas."

* * *

They both ended up with some movies, each had a different CDs and some new clothes. Stiles had laid in twenty different positions on the floor before he'd finally climbed into Isaac's lap. "Do you wanna watch one of the movies?" He mumbled, burying his face against Isaac's neck. The wolf nodded a little bit, "Yeah. Which one do you wanna watch?" Stiles made a discontent noise as he actual had to move to pilfer through the movies. He grabbed the first one that really caught his interest which was _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. _Isaac wrinkled his nose a bit and Stiles scoffed, "Come on dude! It's a good movie!" The beta made a face, "How could a movie about a dead present killing vampires be good?" Stiles huffed, getting up and putting in the disk, "Obviously, I will have to educate you, my dead puppy." Isaac also wrinkled his nose at the nickname but didn't say anything as Stiles came back, sitting on in his lap once again. "I don't actually think this movie could be good," He sighed and Stiles flicked his nose before looping an arm around his neck, "You never know until you try it." Isaac rolled his eyes, "I don't think that applies to movies." Stiles reached over, putting his hand over Isaac's mouth, "Hush. Of course it does."

* * *

Shockingly enough, Isaac did enjoy the movie. It was pretty good to be honest, less cheesy than he expected, pretty sad actually. Stiles was still contently tucked against Isaac when the credits rolled, Isaac's face screwed up in a mask of sadness and confusion. "That was actually good," He admitted and Stiles grinned, "I told you! I told you not to judge it until you tried it because it's a really good movie. I mean the effects in it are amazing and I just...ugh, I love that movie so much. Did you see th-" Stiles found himself being cut off by a pair of particularly soft lips pressing against his. He relaxed into the kiss, his fingers twisting into Isaac's thick hair. After a moment Isaac pulled back and Stiles made another discontent noise and the wolf grinned. "I did watch the movie," He reminded and Stiles gave a slow nod, "So you saw all the stuff with the..." The human trailed off as Isaac chuckled, the wolf giving a nod, "Yes, Stiles. I saw it all." Stiles turned pink, looking down at his hands, "And you can see why it's one of my favorite movies now?" Isaac thought for a moment before he nodded, "Yeah. It was pretty good. I almost cried." Stiles smiled softly, kissing Isaac's cheek lightly. The he thought about it. He couldn't just sit around kissing on Isaac. Well...he could but eventually he would want a name for it. He wanted a name for it now actually. "We should go on a date," Stiles suggested quietly, still running his fingers through Isaac's hair, "Like...now." Isaac arched an eyebrow at him, "Now? I haven't even combed my hair yet." Stiles flashed him a wide grin as he got up, grabbing the werewolf's hand and pulling him up as well.

Stiles had managed to find a spare toothbrush to give to Isaac, putting it under the sink for other occasions that could arise. He'd demanded Isaac wear his new jacket since Stiles had gotten the perfect size and all. Granted he didn't bother mention that he got the perfect size by stealing Isaac's jacket for a day. That didn't need to be said. He left a note for his dad on the table before starting out, his hand in Isaac's. He felt like a weight had been lifted, he wasn't hiding anything from the beta anymore. They had resolved the problems without really talking about it and that was something Stiles was very happy with. Talking about problems didn't normally go well for him. Then again neither did ignoring him but Isaac seemed completely okay with it. If Isaac was okay with it then Stiles was sure that it was okay. The two teens piled into the Jeep after Stiles had left a note for his dad and they just started driving. They had no idea where they were going but to be honest...did it matter at this point? They both wanted to be away. Away from alphas. Away from werewolf problems. Hell, away from Stiles' human problems. They just wanted away, so Stiles drove and Isaac didn't ask questions.

"What would you call this?" Stiles finally asked as he stopped at a red light long enough to reach over and grab Isaac's hand. The beta looked over at him, lacing their fingers together. "Us?" He asked quietly and Stiles gave a slow nod, "Yeah. Us." Isaac was quiet for a moment, his tongue darting out to run across his dry lips. "What do you wanna call us?" He asked after a moment. Stiles rolled his eyes, "I asked you first. You tell me." The beta scowled at him before he sighed, "I want us to be...something." Stiles scoffed, "Well I do believe we are something." Isaac gave a huff, like a frustrated puppy would, "Together. I want us together." Stiles glanced over at him with a smile, "I like that idea." Isaac let out a quiet laugh, "I was kinda hoping that you would." Stiles shook his head, "You're an idiot, you know that right?" Isaac nodded towards him, "Yeah. I'm well aware. I'm pretty fantastic anyway, huh." The human gave another nod, "Yes. I'd say you're pretty fantastic anyway. It might just be the idiocy that makes you so fantastic." Isaac let out a laugh, "Oh, and here I was thinking it was my charming personality mixed with my dashing good looks and smolder." Stiles snorted, "You do not have smolder." Isaac shot Stiles a look and he gasped, "Well what do you know, my boyfriend has smolder!" Stiles didn't think about what he'd said until it was out of his mouth and his eyes kept darting off the road to Isaac nervously. Isaac smiled a bit, sliding the pad of his thumb across the top of Stiles' hand, "I think you might have told me before that you don't like country music or...maybe that was all music that I listen to, I can't remember but...have you ever heard the song Good Hands?" Stiles raised a curious eyebrow at Isaac before shaking his head, "Nope. Never heard it, wanna sing it to me?" Isaac snorted, quickly shaking his head, "Yeah, that is not going to happen. Remind me to show it to you when we get...wherever we're going." Stiles screwed up his mouth, "Speaking of that...where are we going?" The wolf shrugged, "You're driving." That caused Stiles to roll his eyes once again, "You are the most unhelpful werewolf I've ever met." Isaac chuckled, "How many helpful werewolves do you know?" Stiles thought for a minute before nodding, "To be honest...you are the most helpful."

* * *

The two of them finally decided that where they were going was the beach. Stiles drug out an old blanket and they spread it out over the cold sand, laying down on it and curling close to each other. "You're like a hot box," Stiles mumbled against Isaac's neck. The wolf chuckled before snapping his fingers and digging his iPod out of his pocket. "Here," He passed an earbud to the human, putting one in his own ear. Stiles took it carefully, smiling a bit as a twangy country song came on. Isaac hummed along with it as he laid back on the blanket. Stiles was propped up on his forearms, smiling as he listened. Finally when the song was over he pulled out the earbud, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Isaac's lips, "I love it...and I gotta say...I feel like I'm in good hands."


	11. Ain't Nothin' About You

**Ten Years Later...**

"If you don't sit down and eat your cereal I swear to everything holy..." Stiles was not surprised as he heard this when he walked downstairs. It happened almost every morning actually. He was surprised Isaac hadn't informed him that it was his job to get the kids ready in the morning, Stiles to be honest would have already given up on the extensive job by now. Apparently Isaac liked the bonding though.

Okay so...you probably want to know what happened first of all. Stiles and Isaac got married. Eloped actually, Scott and Derek as their witnesses. They did wait until Stiles was twenty-one and Isaac was twenty. So it wasn't just a spur of the moment thing. The sheriff was shockingly okay with it and the pack thought it was one of the best things that had ever happened.

Isaac went to school and got a major in elementary education. He just really wanted to help kids have a good childhood. Stiles went into a major in psychology with minor in criminal justice and is now a parole officer.

Finally they decided they wanted a child and they adopted a little boy and named him Addison John Stilinski-Lahey. Eventually they decided they wanted another child and Stiles' cousin Alice volunteered to be their surrogate mother. She had a little girl who they named Erica Ariel Lahey-Stilinski. They're a happy little family to be honest, Addison is five and Erica is three. Stiles is papa and Isaac is daddy. Their two children also managed to talk their fathers into getting a cat whom Isaac hates with a passion, not that he cat is fond of the werewolf either. They get along pretty well though.

Erica has Isaac's curly hair and it bounces wildly around as she bounces at the kitchen table. Addison was running around the room, waving his arms in the air madly just as Stiles comes into the kitchen. Stiles caught him by the back of the shirt, hauling him back to his seat. "Are you giving your daddy trouble?" He asked, kissing the top of his head. The little boy shook his head quickly, "No, papa." He grabs his toast, shoving half of it in his mouth and looking up at Stiles as if that was proof that he was in fact not giving Isaac any trouble. Isaac snorts from where he's washing the dishes and Stiles chuckles, kissing Erica's forehead before he walks over to kiss Isaac's cheeks. A lunchbox is hanging on the door with a book bag, both belonging to Addison. "Am I staying with papaw?" Erica ask from where she's eating her fruity pebbles calmly. Stiles nods, pouring his coffee in his mug, "Yup. I'm dropping out off on the way to work." She claps happily and Addison groans, "I wanna stay with papaw!" Isaac frowns a bit, "Hey! I find that offensive since I'm your teacher!" Addison turns red in the face, going back to the food on the plate. Isaac chuckles a bit, walking over and ruffling his hair, "It's okay. School's almost over." Addison looks up with a smile and Isaac smiles back before walking into the living room to get his school box. In other words his hordes of glitter and art supplies that he claims is all professional when it litters the floor and stops Stiles from getting his sexy times. Stiles wants to burn all the glitter in the world but he knows that wouldn't stop his husband. Everyday it's kind of a surreal thing, Isaac is his husband. They're married. They have two kids. They live in a nice house, they have steady jobs, they're adults. The thought sends him reeling but he likes it. He follows Isaac into the living room, grabbing the taller male and locking their lips quickly. Isaac smiled at the feeling, it was the small kisses that mattered after all. Not that he doesn't still enjoy the long drawn out ones that make him feel like a teenager again, no he's totally okay with those kisses. "I love you," Stiles nodded before he walked back into the kitchen, kissing Addison and scooping up Erica to take her to his dad's house.

Life is a little hectic. Or a lot hectic. Erica...she got some of Isaac's genes. While she's only three, the full moon is a struggle. She ended up scratching Stiles on the first full moon, leaving Isaac to worry about what exactly he'd passed down to his kids. He couldn't worry too much though, she'd grow into it. He worried for Stiles and Addison though. Never the less, they were still a big happy family.

It's Friday night so everyone settles on the couch and lets Addison pick the movie. It's Captain America, again. They settle down anyway way though, Erica in Stiles' lap and Isaac settled beside him with Addison. One big happy werewolf family.

* * *

**Alright so I was crying while writing this and I'm sorry it took so long. I'm so sad this story is ending. But thank you guys for all of your support for it, I never actually thought anyone would read this and it just means so much that people did! Thank you guys!**


End file.
